


sweet popcorn

by chsxrt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, bed time, i miss minseok this is merely it, jongdae is clueless, love birds, really warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: a story told one morning when Jongdae finds himself lost in Minseok's bed





	sweet popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> found this on my fic notes and fell in love with it . there may be some mistakes, I did a quick beta reading not focusing too much because i just wanted to give minseok the spotlight . i miss my baby

After holding hands that late afternoon, while watching some shitty soap opera, Jongdae felt awkward.

It had been Minseok the one who took his hand and started playing with his fingers as he distracted himself from the absolutely boring scene they were playing on the screen. A pinch in Jongdae’s heart turned on a mental warning that reminded him about how developed was the crush he had on the older one as years had passed by.

He stayed calm (or tried to). An earthquake was crashing inside his body; some red cheeks didn’t help either. All of it was interrupted when Minseok rested his head on Jongdae’s upper leg. He keep air inside because not even his breath could work properly at that point. Right after, Minseok closed his hand around Jongdae’s and interlaced their fingers. He didn’t ask for permission, not like Jongdae would have found words to say. 

They slept together that night. At bedtime the younger one woke up Minseok but the latter one was too dizzy to walk by himself and so was Jongdae the one carrying him around the dorm. Piggybacks weren’t that bad if Minseok was the one on top. As he beded him, this one took Jongdae’s hand (for the second time) (making his heart ache too) and placed it next to him. Jongdae laughed at the thought of Minseok trying to big-spoon. He laid down without hesitation thought, next to his body, and before he could think anything else, Minseok had turned around placing Jongdae’s arms around him. It seemed Minseok laughed at the thought of it as well.

And just like that he had woken up that morning: Minseok still sleeping into the hug he was giving him. Jongdae tried to get up (before anyone did) to go back to his bed (because if Suho was going to be the one waking them up today this could be awkward, again).

"It's okay, they know" Minseok’s voice was sleepy, which matched the softness the older one usually was related to.

Those four words froze Jongdae’s muscles. He turned slowly to glance (and to understand) as Minseok was searching for his hand.

"Ah, where is it? Come back here"

Jongdae was still having trouble moving.

"C’mon, don’t mess, I miss the warmth" Minseok did it (he fucking did it).

As if those ones acted like magic Jongdae stopped the interrupted action of getting up and lay down back to his overnight exact position. They spent a couple of minutes in silence until Jongdae was brave enough to ask.

"Minseok"

"Yeah" why the fuck did he sound so calm-

"What do they know?" he breathed in, "and who" out.

Minseok turned around to face the younger one, then he smiled.

"About us” 

(it was in that same moment when Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat and stop undertanding all his senses)

They were facing each other now, Minseok had turned around; they could feel their breath (hot), their pulse (accelerated) and that kind of glance (intense). Minseok pressed their hands. The younger one could not find any words to spill.

"Wh-" he gulped, "what exactly?" 

Minseok laughed heartily and mouth-opened.

"It seems that actually more than you have ever realised"

Just like that Minseok lifted his hand (separating it from Jongdae for the first time since they woke up) and touched Jongdae’s chin carefully. Then he rubbed his cheek and searched for Jongdae’s right hand not letting their intense look fade. Once he got it, he lifted both up again and placed Jongdae’s on his nape. For the first time, this one dared to make a move and brushed it.

The next thing they both remember is sweet and salty. Minseok thinks Jongdae’s lips have a salty taste (likely from the taste of popcorn they shared yesterday) while Jongdae feels candy touching his lips; soft candy. Their tongues wonder skin (Minseok’s sweet desire is fulfilled when he greets Jongdae’s neck right before catching up with his breath) and finally they meet. Sweet and salty. And it tastes more than okay.

Jongdae separates by some cm’s and lets out hot air (which kind of turns Minseok on).

"Maybe I can guess now,” Jongdae whispers and as soon as he touches Minseok’s lips back again he notices a smile coming from them. He kisses it, and he likes it.

(then the blanket cover their faces and only they know what follows)


End file.
